villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Schirach Fühler
Schirach Fühler (SK003 Drei) is an anti-villainess from Rosenkreuzstilette who was formerly a member of RKS before leaving the organization (and therefore having been reported missing) a few years ago and joining the Schwarzkreuz for unknown reasons. She is voiced by Mimi. Appearance Schirach is a very well-endowed woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a very Gothic style of clothing that consists of a dark red trench coat with purple linings worn over a black bodysuit with dark blue linings. She also wears tights and dark red leather boots, and wears glasses, which she takes off before going into battle. She carries with her a huge brown hammer with red linings called the Lichtfaust. Personality Schirach is a fairly mysterious woman who loves fighting to an extent. She doesn't care regardless of whether she wins or not; she's simply overjoyed to participate in battle regardless of the outcome. In all situations, there isn't a single moment where Schirach doesn't smile. Relationships Dolis Warmind Schirach is Dolis Warmind's idol, even though she left RKS to join the Schwarzkreuz prior to the events of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. Dolis aims to grow to become just like Schirach herself, despite the two being on rival Magus organizations. Abilities Schirach holds the miracle power of the Lichtfaust, which resides within her hammer of the same name. Using it, she can easily swing said hammer with great strength and speed, and can even create earthquakes upon slamming her hammer onto the ground, occasionally causing rocks to fall down or shoot up from the ground itself. Her abilities far outclass standard humans. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Schirach plays a role in kidnapping Spiritia Rosenberg (who recognizes her as a former RKS member beforehand) at the beginning of Freudia's story in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, afterwards having a conversation with Eifer Skute, who has more plans for RKS. Later, she, along with the rest of the Schwarzkreuz, spy on Freu with their viewing globe and decide to fight her. Schirach eagerly greets Freu, who also recognizes her as a former RKS member, and the two do battle. Freu defeats her, but Schirach doesn't care, happily knowing that Freu has proven herself a worthy opponent. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber Her role in Weißsilber is among those who have branded Pamela Arwig as a traitor to the Orthodox Church after she has come back from defeating the members of RKS. Pamela is desperate when she encounters her, appealing to their cause although Schirach says there's no such thing as a morale in the organization as all members had secrets unknown to others which might deviate from what she had in mind. After an intense fight, Pamela appears to be lost in thought, but Schirach gives her some words that could be interpreted as encouragement to some extent that spurs her captain on. Pamela asks her to come with her after the battle is over in order to form a truly honorable Schwarzkreuz before leaving. Not seriously intending any such effect, Schirach thinks to herself that "Pamela is so damn cute." Schirach later awaits Pamela's return home after she has defeated Iris Sepperin, who, along with Eifer (who mysteriously also awaits Pamela's return in the ending), had been manipulating the Schwarzkreuz all along. Gallery Grp0426141502.jpg Trivia *Although she has brown eyes, her in-game sprites show her with yellow eyes (with the possible exception of her mugshots). *It may be possible that Schirach initially inherited an ID number between 010 and 012, seeing as how Dolis' RKS number actually skips over the three unknown remaining numbers. *Schirach is regarded as one of the most difficult bosses in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, seeing as how she can stun the player character upon shaking the floor with her Lichtfaust upon slamming it with it, and her attacks can deal serious damage upon impact with Freudia (or Pamela), plus she is known for her ability to grapple her upon coming in contact with her during her lunge attack and deal serious damage to her upon smacking her into the air with her Lichtfaust. In the 1.01a patch, however, the damage Schirach's grapple attack does was halved. *The Crane she uses to capture Spiritia has a face that resembles that of Dr. Cossack from Mega Man 4. *The attack where Schirach follows up an earthquake by throwing a huge rock directly at Freudia (or Pamela) is likely a reference to Guts Man of Mega Man 1. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil